mistfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Bellamy
Simon is a shy social outcast, played by Iwan Rheon, who is sentenced to community service for arson. His special power is a type of invisibility that prevents anyone from seeing or even hearing his presence, reflective of his personality in that he often feels ignored. Initially, the others never see his power and doubt it's real. At one point, it is suggested that he is losing control of his power when he collapses to the ground, moaning while turning invisible, apparently against his will. However, by the fifth episode he demonstrates far greater proficiency, turning invisible at will and quickly, as well as affecting objects while in the state. When his power was inverted by drugs he attracted an increased amount of attention to himself, suggesting that he does not become invisible in the sense that he bends light around himself but in the sense that he is able to stop people from consciously registering that he is there (Similar to the Somebody Else's Problem field created by Douglas Adams). Simon is depicted as the smartest individual of the group, in Episode Three he devises a plan to permanently 'hide' the corpses of the Misfits' dead probation worker and their former colleague Gary. He initially has no real friends within or outside the ASBO group, but soon grows closer with the other Misfits, despite his shy personality, and professes it to be only place where he feels like he belongs. He is constantly attached to his camera phone, using it to film the storm and occasionally, his fellow ASBO holders. In Episode Two, he is contacted online by "Shygirl18", who expresses an interest in his videos. We discover that "Shygirl18" is in fact Sally, the dead probation worker Tony's fiancée. Sally, also a probation worker, suspects that the Misfits are involved in Tony's disappearance. He eventually realizes that she is using him to learn what has happened to Tony. Simon accidentally kills Sally in a struggle as he attempts to prevent her telling police what he and the ASBO group have done. Simon hides her body in an industrial freezer in the community centre, which he visits often. He does not tell the others about her death, as revealed in the Series One finale. At the start of Season 2 it's revealed that Simon spent time in a psychiatric unit where a fellow patient Lucy became obsessed with him. It's also revealed to the group that he killed Sally, and the rest of the Misfits aid him in disposing of her body. It has been mentioned that Simon has a twelve-year-old sister, although nothing else is known about her. It was recently revealed that the mysterious 'Super Hoodie' who has been appearing to help the group at crucial moments is a future version of Simon that came back in time to ensure that certain events happened when they should, although this Simon has provided no explanation about how he came back in time beyond 'things change'. Simon also managed to manifest the same superhuman aim that his future self has, as he managed to throw a peanut into a man's mouth while being strangled on the floor; under unspecified circumstances, this future Simon has also become immune to Alisha's power. He has revealed that Alisha falls in love with Simon. Future Simon became romantically involved with Alisha, but dies while saving her in Episode 4 saying it's meant to be. Present Simon is becoming more confidient and is starting to take more control in difficult situation such as defeating the tattooist and facing off to Kelly's kidnapper in episode 4. Alisha is behaving more kindly towards Simon but told future Simon that she did not yet love this version of him. Alisha revealed Super-Hoodie's true identity to Simon after the Misfits went public, as well as her relationship with him, but this timeline was erased by Curtis when everyone but him was murdered. Simon also appears to be the most moral of the group, as he was the most reluctant to steal £100,000 from an armoured car in series 2 episode 4, and wished to return it, despite Curtis' and particularly Nathan's wish to keep it. Simon also hopes to use his powers to help people at some point in the future.